Minha Vida com um Lobo
by XAnotherGirlX
Summary: Eu sentia medo ito medo. Era horripilante, com aqueles dentes afiados e seus olhos...Seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão. Tudo começou há 10 anos atrás, de um jeito impossível de se esquecer. Gostaria de nunca tê-lo conhecido.
1. Chapter 1

Eu me lembro de tudo.

Me lembro dele. Aquele mesmo cheiro, aquela mesma sensação de insegurança. O mesmo frio na barriga. O medo... Algo que eu não consegui me esquecer tão facilmente. Eu tinha apenas 8 anos. Estava caminhando pela floresta, tentando chegar a escola.

O porquê? Havia perdido o ônibus escolar naquele dia. Saí de casa correndo. Me lembro que estava chovendo naquele dia. Parei num cruzamento. Haviam três caminhos para que eu escolhesse: um luminoso e seguro, porém muito longo( e eu já estava com pressa), outro que levava à um pasto, e outro escuro e sombrio, que passava por uma floresta, e era o mais curto. Já estava muito atrasada e fui pelo terceiro caminho.

Ouvia vozes atrás de mim, a cada passo que dava a floresta ficava mais escura. A única coisa que eu ouvia era o som de folhas secas entrando em contato com a sola dos meus sapatos, fazendo um grande estalo.

Até que avistei um vulto se movendo rapidamente entre as árvores. Me virei assustada, mas ignorei após alguns caminhando. Até que avistei olhos prateados brilhando nas sombras. Me aproximei um pouco mais para ver que era.

-Q-Quem está aí?-Perguntei com a voz trêmula.A criatura se revelou.

Um lobo com um pouco mais de um metro e meio de cheiro forete de carniça emanava de seu corpo. Seus dentes pareciam facas muito amoladas.

-Ora,ora! O que nós temos aqui? Como é seu nome?- O lobo me perguntou.

-N-Não te interessa!

-Vamos.Não tenha medo! Não vou te morder!-O lobo pareceu indignado com a minha resposta, mas do mesmo jeito parecia insistente.

-Meu nome é...-Olhei ao redor tentando a que achar algo que pudesse dar um belo nome. Até que reparei na capa que minha mãe havia me dado.-Ch-Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-Não tente me enganar, Lí sei bem quem você é!

E agora, aqui estou o mesmo lobo, só que agora com 18 anos.


	2. Capítulo 2- Eu encontro ele novamente

A besta estava na minha frente novamente. O mesmo medo invadia o meu corpo. Eu estava com uma vontade louca de sair correndo, mas algo me impedia...Algo que eu não sabia o que era.

-Nos encontramos de novo.-disse o lobo.

Ele continuara o mesmo de 10 anos atrás. Só que alguma coisa havia mudado naquele mais gentil, mais educado. O que seria lobo é um lobo, não pode mudar...Não é?

A criatura me examinou de cima a baixo. Pareceu gostar do que via, mas acho que era coisa da minha imaginação. O lobo se pôs entre as duas patas traseiras, sussurrou algumas palavras. Não sei por qual motivo, o vi e transformar em humano. Pisquei na tentativa de fazer com que aquela visão acabasse, mas não consegui.O homem parou na minha frente, me olhando maliciosamente.

-Vejo que cresceu.-O homem lobo disse enquanto me rodeava-Gostei , você se parece mais com uma mulher.

-C-Como você...

-Tenho meus truques.-Ele apenas me respondeu.

Me senti mais confortável com ele nesta forma, não me perguntem o motivo. Seus cabelos negros bagunçados e seus olhos cinzentos eram realmente bonitos , mas o quê eu estou dizendo?!

-Eu ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Logan.-O homem lobo disse

-V-Você não vai me comer?-perguntei não é sempre que você vê um lobo na floresta e ele se transforma em humano, e o lobo ainda te flerta enquanto você tenta entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Comer? Talvez mais tarde. Seria um desperdício comer você agora, sem deixar nada para outros planos para você.- respondeu Logan, maliciosamente.Não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer, e acho que nem vou querer entender.

Logan se aproximou muito de .

-Não se aproxime! Fique bem longe de mim!-gritei com todas as minhas forças.

Logan virou a cabeça rapidamente para a minha direita e saiu qual era o motivo .Balthazar, o filho do caçador mais famoso da vila, estava escondido entre as moitas pronto para atacar o homem-lobo, antes que ele fugisse.O homem correu até a minha direção.

-Você está bem Lilian?Estava passando por aqui e ouvi gritos.-perguntou Balthazar muito preocupado.

-Estou bem, ...-fiz uma pausa tentando encobrir o que havia acontecido- um esquilo.

-Não me parecia um bicho enquanto eu estava me aproximando- respondeu Balthazar- e sim um alguém.

Arregalei os olhos.

-D-Devia ser impressão sua. Agora, poderia me ajudar a achar o caminho de volta para a minha casa?


End file.
